


Lack of Guilt.

by Cupping_Cakes



Series: Lack Of Guilt [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Crazy Rick, Dark erotica, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Drinking, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prison-Era, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sadness, Sexual Content, Smut, You Have Been Warned, ZA, body kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet, sweet little Beth Greene.</p><p>Perfect, innocent, Beth.</p><p>Tonight would be the night, tonight he'd give in to his temptations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> This is a bit of a prequel to my fic [How Can I Say Goodbye?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6520390/chapters/14917432)
> 
> This has darkness to it.
> 
> As well as some disturbing themes, this isn't a romantic Brick its just, dark.
> 
> [Someone To Be There.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6833197) will have a longer version in the future for those wondering but, for now, its just a ficlet.
> 
> I have other Bricks that aren't as dark as this one such as my fics [Tenderness.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5340017) and the second half [Beneath the Winter Moon.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5347388/chapters/12348017)
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He'd been watching her half the day.

Staring.

She looked so happy here. Like the farm had been a lifetime ago and not just a few months before.

She flourished here.

God, he wanted her.

_Ached for her._

Sweet, sweet little Beth Greene.

Perfect, innocent, Beth.

Tonight would be the night, tonight he'd give in to his temptations.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He turned the bottle up feeling the burn of the alcohol burning his throat.

Feeling the effect coursing through his veins.

Staggering down the hallway, and following the sweet smell of her perfume lingering in the hot night air.

He stopped at her cell.

Fingers pulling back the curtain, blue eyes feasting on the teasing sight before him. Slender, soft, beautiful.

Tank top riding high, and exposing the soft flat stomach beneath.

Small perfect breasts begging for the touch of his hands and the lick of his tongue.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perfect._

He stepped across into the small enclosed space, setting the bottle down beside the bed.

Rough, hot, fingers trailing along her dragging from ankle to the gentle curve of her hip. She gasped softly, soft blue eyes violently snapping open, as his hand grasped around her mouth.

"Shh, shh settle down Beth."

Every word a soft teasing coo spoken so sickly sweet into the darkness.

His hand grasped tighter around her mouth, feeling the hurried, fast, and uneven breathing beneath. His hand moved along her, palm curving to mold to her breast beneath the powder blue fabric. She looked so helpless, like this, so fragile, for a moment, he wondered if she'd break. Break like glass and shatter into a million pieces, or just shatter inside feeling betrayed by what he was doing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh look at you."

Her eyes widened, looking at him suddenly.

"Bet you ain't never had anyone touch you like this before, have you?"

He was laughing softly, running his hand further over her stomach and down between her legs.

"No, you're a sweet girl Beth. A sweet, sweet girl."

Rick moved along her, lips, placing an endless trail of kisses, along her body.

Lowering, and lowering, before he shot back up. Grasping her roughly, and flipping her over until her cheek was against the small mattress beneath them.

Tight ass pressed hard against his cock only her shorts, and his jeans keeping him from going to far.

He leaned forward, hot breath heavy with the smell of the whiskey coursing through his veins, lips brushing against her ear, and nuzzling the soft blonde curls that had fallen free from her ponytail.

"Oh baby girl, I been thinking about this a long time. I know you want it too, I can feel it."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take him long to strip her clean of every piece of clothing she'd been wearing.

Tank top, shorts, panties.

Until she was bare, exposed, left helpless before him.

Pussy shimmering in the moonlight casting within, and causing that smile to spread over his face.

"Knew you wanted it."

His hand undid his gunbelt, belt, and finally the zipper on his jeans.

He didn't wait for her, didn't give her the time to mentally ready herself before he was inside.

Fucking her.

Hurting her.

Ramming into her as if he wanted to break her beneath him.

Cock working deeper, and deeper, into the tight yielding depths of her pussy. Feeling the velvety stroke with every thrust, inside her.

He came silently, inside her.

Pulling back, and doing his jeans without a single glance toward her.

She said nothing.

Just sobbed softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow night honey."

She just nodded, wiping away the fear fallen tears as he walked away. Gunbelt in hand.

He didn't take the bottle, she need it for the courage to face tomorrow night.


End file.
